Diamavi
Poison Crystalization |weaknesses = Fire Wind |creator = Democide}} Appearance Diamavi is a mid-sized Snake Wyvern with a black body and thin blue stripes as well as a flesh-colored underside. The head is broad with some small crystals growing on the scales around its eyes and two bigger crystals forming horns. The limbs are strong and have crystals overgrowing their claws. On the back between the first limbs a big crystal is growing out going a few meters down the back. Crystal needles grow out of the lower back. The tail is free of crystals and very movable. Habitat and Ecology Diamavi is mainly a cave dweller but also appears in rocky desertic areas. It inhabites areas like the Mountain Side and the Thunderstorm Valley. The Snake Wyvern sleeps in the caves miming a crystal at day, while it comes into the rocky plains at night. Diamavi is carnivorous feeding on smaller monsters like Rhenoplos. First it poisons its prey with its fangs then it crystalizes them with a special mucus it can spit. The Wyvern cannot chew so it swallows the crystalized victim whole. The crystal mucus it swallows with its prey gets used to grow the crystals on its back. If the crystal on its back hasn't been broken off before, the approximate age can be estimated with the size. The Snake Wyvern normally isn't a very active monster and doesn't need much food to survive so it mostly just stays inside the caves dozing off. Diamavi trusts its camouflage in the darkness of the caves and only moves if it gets annoyed by small monsters or it goes outside to hunt. Because of the crystals on its back shedding skin is a quite tedious act. As the crystals grow out of inside its skin Diamavi has to first seperate the skin so it can shed it safely. If possible the Wyvern helps with its limbs but at some spots, it cannot reach, it tries to rub it off with a rock. After it's done, Diamavi's colors are more vibrant. Usually the Wyvern is solitary and defends the cave it lives in quite furiously against other individuals of its species but in mating season a high number of Diamavis are found, males displaying their crystal on their back and sending threats to each other. There are rarely fights which include indivuduals with crystals about the same size. In the fights the rivals try to break off each other's crystal. Abilities The poison gets injected by bites. Besides its bite Diamavi's strongest weapon are the crystal needles on its lower back which it can align with bending its back up and shoot them through muscle contraction. When hit with the needles or crystal fragments the crystalization status can be inflicted. It can spit crystalizing mucus as well. Other than that its main attacks are of physical nature. The Snake Wyvern can use its tail for whip attacks or use its body weight to crush an opponent. The claws can cause big wounds because of the crystal layer on them. Attacks #'Bite': Diamavi lifts its upper body and focuses its eyes on the target. Then it bends its neck and stretches so it can hit the target. #'Tail Whip': Diamavi slides its tail side to side without lifting it. Some needles or crystal fragments fall off in Rage Mode as it moves more harshly. #'Snake Wyvern tail attack': Similar to Najarala Diamavi uses its lower body to slide further and attack with the tail in a half circle motion. #'Body slam': The Snake Wyvern lifts its body and lets it drop onto the opponent. In higher ranks crystal needles and fragments fall off. #'Body check': The monster moves its body towards an target and turns its body so that the crystal on the back hits the opponent when it rushly moves forward. #'Claw slash': Diamavi hisses and slashes one of its claws to the other side. #'Spitting mucus': The Wyvern closes its mouth and spits mucus in direction of a target. #'Throwing crystal': Diamavi breaks off a small bit of its crystal on the upper back and throws it at the target. #'Crystal needle shot': The Snake Wyvern lays its upper body down while bending its lower body with the needles up and contracts its muscles to shoot needles towards the opponent. #'Shaking': Diamavi shakes its body and some needles and fragments fall off. #'Stretching': Diamavi stretches its body and contracts its muscles as some needles get shot towards the sky and fall to the ground in a set radius around it. Notes *The weakness is fire, then wind. *In Rage Mode the head has a blueish color and it hisses more. *When exhausted the tongue looks out constantly additionally to drooling. **Diamavi will hunt a Rhenoplos or another small herbivore to replenish its stamina. **In this state it fails to fully contract its muscles to shoot the crystal needles. *The head can be wounded, the Crystal on the upper back can be broken twice while the needles can be broken once. Both of the claws can be damaged. *When crystals or needles fall off, a shiny may be dropped. *The crystals thrown and the needles shot by the Wyvern can be mined if they hit the ground. Materials Diamavi Spine (when crystal broken), Diamavi Crystal Ridge (only when broken twice), Diamavi Crystal (shiny), Diamavi Fang (when head wounded), Diamavi Tail (carved from tail), Diamavi Claw (when broken), Diamavi Hide, Diamavi Scale, Poison Gland Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern